chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Terrans
A Terran is a mortal creature somehow infused with elemental earth at birth. This can be the result of circumstance of birth or heritage (including having an earth-focused mage as a parent). Whatever their origin, Terrans find themselves naturals at earth magics and are imbued with a natural stoicism, resilience, and strength of will. Physical Description Terrans appear similarly to their mortal ancestors, but their stony nature is obvious. They tend to have dark skin, often metallic or earthen in texture. Terran hair colors include those of their mortal heritage, but may grow beards of iron or flowing copper locks. They have stocky, solid figures (sometimes giving them a dwarvish appearance). Their movements, while characteristically slow, are deliberate and thoughtful. Terrans also tend to be stockier and heavier than others of their mortal heritage. Racial Traits The following are the base racial traits of Terrans. Standard Racial Traits * Ability Scores Terrans are physically solid and gifted with natural resolve, but lack the tact and finesse necessary for polite conversation. They gain a +2 bonus to Constitution and Wisdom, but take a -2 penalty to Charisma. *'Type' Terrans are Humanoids with the Earth subtype as well as the subtypes gained from their Mortal Heritage. *'Size '''A Terran's size is dictated by their Mortal Heritage. *'Base Speed''' A Terran's base speed is dictated by their Mortal Heritage. *'Culture' Terrans occur in any culture their mortal heritage can. *'Lifespan' Terrans have long lifespans. Defense Racial Traits * Acid Resistance (Ex) Terrans have acid resistance 5. * Earthen Skin (Ex) Terrans gain a +2 natural armor bonus. Magical Racial Traits * Touch as Rock(Sp) Terrans can use stone fist once per day as a spell-like ability. * Earth Affinity (Su) 'Terran Bloodragers and Sorcerers with the Elemental (Earth) bloodline treat their Charisma score as 2 points higher for all sorcerer spells and class abilities. Terran Clerics and Warpriests with the Earth domain or blessing cast their Earth domain powers and spells at +1 caster level. Other Racial Traits *'Mortal Heritage 'At character creation, a Terran must select a race of Humanoid type that does not have the Mortal Heritage racial trait. They gain the base speed, size, and subtypes of that race. If that race possesses the Undersized Weapons racial trait, the Terran also gains that racial trait. Senses Racial Traits * 'Darkvision 'Terrans can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 ft. Alternate Racial Traits * 'Deepsight (Ex) The eyes of some Terrans are adapted to the impenetrable dark of the deep earth, but not in sunlit environments. They have darkvision 120 feet while underground but but otherwise have no darkvision at all.This trait replaces the Darkvision trait. * Shaitan Blood (Ex) Some Terrans are descended from Shaitan, Janni of the earth. They gain the Jann subtype. If they are a sorcerer with the Shaitan bloodline, they treat their Charisma score as 2 points higher for all sorcerer spells and class abilities. This replaces the Earth Affinity trait. Racial Archetypes, Feats, and Traits Archetypes Feats Traits Category:Races Category:Planar Races